sandy97fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pani Zadecka
tajemnicza staruszka, pojawiająca się na parcelach publicznych Przedmieścia. Karci i uderza swą czarną torebką Simów okazujących sobie miłość. Nieznana jest jej prawdziwa tożsamość i z pewnością nie jest to, jak myśli wielu graczy, ani Agnieszka Zadek, ani Panna Stanisława. Warto wspomnieć, że owa Stanisława jest w rzeczywistości właśnie Agnieszką Zadek. Zachowanie Pani Zadecka jest bardzo zrzędliwa. Nie toleruje nikogo, kto chodzi w bieliźnie lub w stroju kąpielowym, a także osób pijących alkohol. Takich Simów karci, wykrzykując coś do nich. Kiedy nikt nie patrzy - wyszywa coś na drutach. Na próby wszelkiego kontaktu reaguje karcąc Simów. Ponadto Zadecka nie lubi hałasu oraz rozmów. Jej powiedzeniem jest: "Najlepsze usta są zamkniętymi ustami". Ciekawostka: Zadecka dołączona do rodziny może próbować nawiązać interakcję sama ze sobą. Skończy się to tym, że będzie chciała skarcić samą siebie. Najbardziej jednak nienawidzi miłości. Wszystkich Simów, którzy okazują ją sobie poprzez flirtowanie, całowanie bądź obejmowanie się, bije swoją czarną torebką. Pani Zadecka bardzo lubi różne gry, takie jak rzutki, poker czy bilard, jednak najbardziej lubi kręgle. Sim może z nią zagrać (wtedy zachowuje się normalnie). Jest to jedyna interakcja, jaką można z nią nawiązać. Jest świetnym graczem, zawsze pokonuje swoich współzawodników. Poza tym, Zadecka bardzo często siada przy barze i popija jakiś trunek (chociaż innym go zakazuje, krzycząc na Simów, którzy go spożyją). Jeśli Sim będzie pracować przy barze, Zadecka będzie jego najlepszym klientem... Prawdopobne przyczyny zachowania *rightPani Zadecka mogła być małżonką burmistrza SimCity, przez co czuje, że ma prawo rządzić; *Mogła też być żoną jakiegoś bogatego Sima (niekoniecznie z rodu Zadków - w tym przypadku Pani Zadecka jest przezwiskiem od Panny Zadeckiej), który włożył wiele pieniędzy w rozbudowę miasta - tak jak powyżej, mogła poczuć władzę; *Ponadto, w angielskiej Simspedii pojawiają się teoria, jakoby Pani Zadecka miała być żoną Roberta Zadka - Sima wspomnianego w The Sims: Randka i The Sims: Wakacje. Mógłby być to powód jej zachowania - tak samo jak jej poprzedniczka, Pani Zadecka może nienawidzieć miłości po śmierci jej męża, bądź chce uchronić Simów przed ewentualnym bólem związanym z utratą bliskiej osoby; *Jej mąż zmarł / porzucił ją, lub zawsze była samotna, dlatego nienawidzi miłości; *Uważa, że miłość nie może być okazywana publicznie; *Nie ma żadnej historii, po prostu twórcy umieścili sobowtóra Panny Stanisławy. Sposoby na uniknięcie ataku Pani Zadeckiej #right|300pxNie idź na przedmieście. Simowie nie muszą chodzić na randki na przedmieścia. Przytulny wieczór w domu może być tak samo satysfakcjonujący jak noc na mieście, a Pani Zadecka nie będzie mogła przychodzić - bez wzywania jej kodami, nie może pojawiać się na parcelach domowych (chociaż, może wyskoczyć ze Studni Życzeń, jeśli Sim zażyczy sobie romansu - jest to jedyny sposób na wezwanie jej na parcelę domową bez używania kodów). Simowie mogą okazać sobie right|300pxwiele uczucia, nie obrywając przy tym czarną torebką. W dodatku można zaoszczędzić - nie trzeba kupować samochodu (ewentualnie zamawiać taksówki) i nie będzie trzeba zapłacić za obiad w restauracji. Jednak, nie zawsze jest to najlepszy wybór, jeśli Simowie KONIECZNIE chcą zjeść na mieście. #Jeśli chcesz zabrać swoich Simów na przedmieście, zabierz ich do kręgielni lub miejsca z barem albo stołem do pokera. Zadecka będzie pochłonięta grą (lub piciem drinków) i nie będzie męczyć Simów - można robić przy niej Bara-bara a ona i tak będzie zajmować się swoimi rozrywkami (zobacz sekcję Zachowanie ). #Kiedy zauważysz, że Zadecka chce wykonać interakcję z Twoimi Simem / Simami, anuluj ją szybko, klikając na portret Zadeckiej w lewym, górnym rogu (dobrze wtedy zatrzymać grę). #right|300pxMożesz kazać Simom rozmawiać lub wykonywać inną, dowolną interakcję - Zadecka może na nich krzyczeć, ale oni nie zwrócą na nią najmniejszej uwagi. #Użyj boolProp testingCheatsEnabled true do usunięcia jej - kliknij z Shiftem, wybierz Force Error a potem Delete. UWAGA!!! Mogą wystąpić błędy. #Możesz urządzić randkę na mieście, ale nie na przedmieściu. NPC z Nocnego Życia mogą pojawiać się tylko na przedmieściu, więc w mieście, dzielicy handlowej itd. Zadecka (ani np. wampiry) nie pojawi się. #Spróbuj pobrać mod z Internetu. Są mody, które usuwają Zadecką, nie uszkadzając przy tym gry. Rodzina i życie osobiste left|145pxPani Zadecka miała siostrę lub brata. Ona lub on zaś miał (miała) dwie córki - nieznaną z imienia oraz Elmirę Clamp, pojawiającą się w MySims. Podobnie jak Zadecka jej siostrzenica czy bratanica - Elmira jest zrzędliwa, nietowarzyska i nienawidzi hałasu. Ponadto staruszka jest babką cioteczną Iana Arnesona - syna siostry Elmiry Clamp. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy Zadecka ma / miała męża. Według niektórych teorii może to być burmistrz SimCity. Uwaga: Przy określaniu rodziny Pani Zadeckiej, nie należy powoływać się na jej drzewo genealogiczne. Twórcy nie tworzą drzewa postaciom NPC, nie miałoby to sensu. Tymbardziej w przypadku Pani Zadeckiej, gdzie bez programów tj. InSIMentator czy SimPE nie da się jej dołączyć do rodziny. Charakterystyka right|90px *UBRANIE I WYGLĄD ZEWNĘTRZNY Pani Zadecka zawsze jest zawsze ubrana tak samo: ma zapinany na guziki płaszcz i długą, jednolitą spódnicę za kolana. Ma naszyjnik z pereł i charakterystyczną dla siebie dużą, czarną torebkę. Ma niskie, obcisłe buty i ciemne rajstopy. Na głowie ma mały kapelusik ze strokrotką. Jej całe ubranie jest w jednym, ciemnoszarym kolorze. Zadecka ma opalony kolor skóry, jest chuda i lekko przygarbiona. Ma wysoki, ale nie piskliwy, wredny głosik. Ciekawostka: Kiedy gracz każe pływać Pani Zadeckiej, ta założy swój kostium kąpielowy, ale wciąż będzie pływać w kapelusiku i z torębką w rękach. *CHARAKTER Pomimo swojego zachowania i nienawiści do miłości, aspiracją Zadeckiej jest stworzenie rodziny. Ma też typowe dla tej aspiracji pragnienia: zakochać się, wziąć ślub... Być może, Zadecka w głębi jest dobrą, ale osamotnioną staruszką, którą samotność zmieniła w wredną, nie tolerującą miłości prześladowczynię zakochanych. * UMIEJĘTNOŚCI Pani Zadecka w innych grach W grze MySims, Zadecka pojawia się epizodycznie jako kostium. Jest to strój, który przypomina jej ubranie, ma też taki kapelusz i kok. Istnieją również oczy, które wyglądają jak jej i przypominają takie w podeszłym wieku, z nimi pojawiają się "skrzywione" usta Zadeckiej. Poza tym, Elmira Clamp jest siostrzenicą Zadeckiej i być może przejęła trochę z jej osobowości. W The Sims 3 pojawia się książka "Dziedzictwo rodziny Zadek: Opowieść". Może ona nawiązywać do Zadeckiej i jej krewnych. Ciekawostki thumb|Niczemny Szarlatan i Pani Zadecka * Pani Zadecka może wyskoczyć ze Studni Życzeń, pojawiającej się w The Sims 2: Cztery pory roku. Może się tak stać, jeżeli sim zażyczy sobie romansu. Może to być nawiązanie do filmu "The Ring". * Pani Zadecka jest także szefową firmy Landgraab Enterprisces (pojawia się w kartach okazji na najwyższym stopniu kariery biznesowej i politycznej). * W The Sims 2: Na studiach, jeśli wprowadzimy Panią Zadecką do akademika, zajmiemy pokój, zamkniemy drzwi, to zamiast znaku "-" na czerwonym tle, Zadecka powiesi kopię swojej torebki na drzwiach. * Jeśli Nikczemny Szarlatan (z The Sims 2 Podróże), pojawi się na parceli w tym samym czasie co Zadecka, to po pewnym czasie podejdzie do niej, uklęknie i zacznie śpiewać. Zadecka będzie słuchać, a gdy Szarlatan wstanie, zacznie go bić torebką. * Po zmienianiu wieku postaci, itd. można zauważyć, że Zadecka ma tak naprawdę zielone oczy. * Pani Zadecka nie jest do końca poprawnym tłumaczeniem. W angielskiej wersji nazywa się Mrs. Crumplebottom, co można przetłumaczyć jako Pani Zadek - dowodem może być, że Agnieszka nazywa się Agnes Crumplebottom, czyli nazwisko jest to samo. * Normalnie, Pani Zadeckiej nie można zabić. Można ją zabić jedynie w otoczeniach wakacyjnych, przywołując ją Tombstone of L and D i używając InSIMenatora. Zobacz też * Agnieszka Zadek czyli Panna Stanisława en:Mrs. Crumplebottom fr:Mlle Ladentelle (Les Sims 2) es:Señora Culoprieto pt-br:Srta. Rugabaixa Ta strona została przeze mnie zwandalizowana. JA. Kategoria:Simowie NPC Kategoria:Rodzina Zadek Kategoria:The Sims 2 Nocne Życie Kategoria:Simowie - kobiety Kategoria:Emeryci Kategoria:Postacie NPC Kategoria:Przedmieście Kategoria:Chudzi Simowie Kategoria:Simowie o siwych włosach Kategoria:Simowie o krótkich włosach Kategoria:Simowie o niebieskich oczach Kategoria:Simowie z lekką opalenizną Kategoria:Simowie spod znaku Skorpiona Kategoria:Simowie z Aspiracją Rodzinną Kategoria:Simowie występujący w drugiej części gry